


Sull'orlo del precipizio

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Erano accerchiati. I soldati si stavano battendo con forza e onore, ma la loro sembrava più che altro una strenua resistenza che la ricerca della vittoria. Attendevano i rinforzi che, probabilmente a causa dei plotoni nemici, stavano tardando.Lucina, a capo di quella missione, si sentiva stremata e messa all’angolo ma ovviamente continuava a combattere e ad urlare ordini ai suoi compagni per incoraggiarli ed impedire loro di perdere la presenza.





	Sull'orlo del precipizio

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Cadere e farsi male  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Lucina, Gerome  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 1085  
>  **➥ Note:** Li shippo, okay? Non segue una vera e propria linea temporale XD

Erano accerchiati. I soldati si stavano battendo con forza e onore, ma la loro sembrava più che altro una strenua resistenza che la ricerca della vittoria. Attendevano i rinforzi che, probabilmente a causa dei plotoni nemici, stavano tardando.

Lucina, a capo di quella missione, si sentiva stremata e messa all’angolo ma ovviamente continuava a combattere e ad urlare ordini ai suoi compagni per incoraggiarli ed impedire loro di perdere la presenza.

Lei stessa continuava a ripetersi, ostinata, una semplice frase:  _ «Mio padre e mia madre saranno qui presto». _

Era certa che Chrom e Daraen sarebbero arrivati presto insieme al resto dell’esercito. Si fidava ciecamente di loro e non aveva dubbi a riguardo neanche mentre alle sue spalle si avvicinava il bordo di un precipizio.

I nemici erano stati furbi e, approfittando della superiorità numerica di quel gruppo in avanscoperta, li avevano accerchiati e spinti dove volevano per bloccare ogni via di fuga. 

Lucina si sentiva vagamente in colpa per essere caduta in quella sorta di trappola, ma d'altro canto erano dei rischi più che naturali  in quelle situazioni.

Continuò quindi ad abbaiare ordini, imponendo ai soldati di resistere perché Chrom sarebbe arrivato presto. Dovevano credere e avere speranza, perché in caso contrario sarebbero morti tutti.

I soldati, nonostante tutto, sembravano reagire positivamente ai suoi incoraggiamenti e la stessa presenza della viverna che volava sopra le loro teste, sparando palle di fuoco e artigliando i nemici quando si gettava in picchiata, sembrava dar loro un ulteriore fiducia.

La stessa Lucina si sentiva rassicurata dalla vista di Minerva e del suo cavaliere, Gerome. Venivano dal futuro, come lei, e sapevano entrambi ciò che sarebbe successo se solo si fossero permessi di arrendersi. Dovevano cambiare il presente per assicurare un futuro migliore a tutti.

Stese altre soldati con un fendente di Falchion e parò altrettante stoccate, proteggendo non solo se stessa ma anche i suoi sottoposti che parvero animarsi di speranza quando sentirono nell’aria le trombe che annunciavano l'arrivo dei rinforzi.

Lucina non poté non sorridere sollevata, ma ancor prima di poter incoraggiare ancora i suoi soldati, avvertì un urlo:  _ «Arcieri nemici in avvicinamento!» _

Quell’avvertimento la fece irrigidire non poco e puntò subito gli occhi verso il cielo, pronta ad ordinare a Gerome la ritirata, sperando che il suo compagno non facesse di testa sua.

Aprì la bocca ma una botta alla spalla la fece arretrare di un passo, costringendola a cercare di ritrovare l’equilibrio sull’orlo del precipizio. Un suo sottoposto, che combatteva proprio accanto a lei, era stato sbalzato proprio contro di lei prima di venire colpito da un fendente mortale. Lucina cercò subito di rimettersi in guardia ma il terreno sembrò mancargli da sotto i piedi.

Avvertì un'improvvisa sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco che si trasformò in gelo durante la caduta. Non riuscì a pensare a niente, tentò solamente di afferrare la parete rocciosa durante la caduta o qualche ramoscello che aveva avuto il coraggio di crescere in quel luogo inospitale, ma fu solo in grado di ferirsi le mani e le braccia.

«Lucina!», un’ombra la sovrastò e le forti zampe di Minerva la afferrarono bloccando quasi violentemente la sua caduta. La botta fu tale da stordirla, ma si riprese quasi subito notando con terrore che la viverna non stava risalendo ma che stava invece planando con difficoltà verso il terreno sottostante.

L'atterraggio non fu dei migliori e sia Lucina che Gerome vennero sbalzati per terra. La picchiata lasciò entrambi con alcune ferite superficiali, in Lucina andarono ad aggiungersi a quelle che si era già causata durante caduta dal precipizio.

Rimasero fermi per qualche momento, poi fu proprio Gerome a scattare in piedi per soccorrere la ragazza.

«Stai bene?», le domandò con tono accorato, lanciando via la maschera che, rovinata dall’atterraggio, sembrava essere solo un peso per il giovane. Aveva un taglio sulla fronte, notò Lucina, e i suoi occhi erano carichi di preoccupazione. Era da tanto che non vedeva uno sguardo così disperato rivolto proprio a lei ed era da ancor più tempo che non vedeva il volto di Gerome senza la maschera.

Assentì senza riuscire a proferire parola, certa che il dolore agli arti e a tutto il resto del suo corpo sarebbe stato in grado di tradire la sua risposta.

Trattenne il respiro, come per controllarsi.

«Tu? E Minerva?», chiese, con voce debole e ben lontana da quella che avrebbe voluto usare. I suoi occhi corsero subito verso la viverna che, con la bocca, stava strappando via alcune frecce che l'avevano colpita, probabilmente mentre Gerome si lanciava in picchiata per salvarla.

Si sentì subito in colpa. La sua disattenzione poteva costare cara non solo a lei stessa, ma anche a chi aveva cercato di proteggerla.

«Si riprenderà. Dice che sono solo graffi», rispose Gerome, prendendo le mani di Lucina per controllarle.

La ragazza si irrigidì per il dolore e non poté far nulla per nascondere la sua reazione.

«Devono essere pulite prima di essere medicate…», commentò, esaminandole con attenzione, «e credo che non potrai usare Falchion per un po’», aggiunse serio.

«Sai benissimo che non posso», ribatté lei con voce bassa, allontanando le mani dalla presa di Gerome che si era fatta più delicata, «e non hai risposto alla mia domanda».

Il giovane sembrò non voler rispondere e Lucina si accigliò, fissandolo in palese attesa e crescente senso di colpa. Un qualcosa che probabilmente Gerome colse, infatti sembrò affrettarsi a rispondere.

«Sto bene. Solo qualche graffio per la caduta», borbottò, mostrandosi imbarazzato per l'interesse di Lucina. Senza la maschera le sue emozioni erano messe a nudo, ed era impossibile schermarle o nasconderle.

Lucina annuì, cercando di non far pesare oltre quella situazione al suo compagno, non riuscì però a fermarsi dal strappare un pezzo del suo mantello - già rovinato - per cercare di pulire il sangue dal viso di Gerome.

Ignorò il dolore alle mani per quel movimento all’apparenza così semplice e, sorridendo timidamente, non poté fare a meno di mormorare un: «Grazie Gerome… senza di te sarei morta».

Il giovane, che non si era sottratto al gesto gentile di Lucina, si accigliò senza rispondere. Fu un verso di Minerva, quasi irritato, a farlo sussultare. La viverna, che si stava leccando le ferite, sembrava particolarmente arrabbiata per qualcosa e Gerome, dopo averla guardata, parve quasi imbronciarsi.

«Cosa ha detto? Sta bene?», lo interrogò senza nascondere la sua preoccupazione.

«Sì…», annuì l'altro imbarazzato, aggiungendo poi una frase che Lucina fu in grado di interpretare in un modo ben più profondo e personale: «vuole solo che tu sappia che… ci saremo sempre per proteggerti».


End file.
